


The interview

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Movies/Series plots but making it Johnlock :x [4]
Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Murder, Necrophilia, Other, POV Sherlock Holmes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Just Sherlock interviewing a really gruesome killer.





	The interview

**Author's Note:**

> It´s based on Mindhunter (you NEED to watch it. It´s on Netflix.) When this series came out in 2017, I couldn't contain myself and re-write a small part of the interview but with Sherlock as the "agent".

When Lestrade warned me that the murderer is a rather creepy man, at first I decided not to pay attention to that detail. Well, at least I didn't; not until the moment of the interview. A 45-year-old man, a serial killer who was active for a whole decade. All of his victims, young college girls and an elderly women; the older women was his mother.

 

The situation is as follows: although it is true that I am a detective (I am consulting detective to be precise) and not an agent, I had my reasons for demanding an interview with the killer.  Although the person responsible for the murders was caught and many thought the case was solved, the truth is different. Other victims still continued to be murdered around the area, and this only increased my suspicions that the killings were not committed by just one person, but between accomplices.  For Scotland Yard, I am just an arrogant freak that wants to make a claim in the news and to take the entire credit for the victory, since the case was solved without my help. They do not understand anything. They are a bunch of useless and unused minds.  In the end, as more young university girls keep appearing dead and with the same features as the previous victims, they had to put aside their pride to finally agree with me.

 

That's when the interview started

 

_"Oh, so you're the famous Sherlock Holmes. Nice to meet you."_

 

_"I'd like to say the same thing but I don't. Nothing personal."_

 

_"It’s ok, it's not the first time someone doesn't like me. My mother was the first person to dislike me! Funny, isn't it?"_

 

 _"All right, then. I'll get to the point. How many people committed the murders with you? I have few doubts that there are_ _only two: you and another one."_

 

_"I can see I´m not intimidating you. I like that. All the others are frightened little rabbits or assholes who see me in a special way."_

 

_"Tell me the name. Now. I know I'm not wrong."_

 

 _"Please,_ Mr _Holmes, I don't see any need to rush. You know, they see you the same way they see me, that´s interesting."_

 

 _"Call me_ Sherlock _."_

 

_"Well, Sherlock it is. Seeing that you have no against about my statement, I would say that you are well aware of how others look at you."_

 

_"I don´t care how others look at me. Tell me the name and let's get this over with this."_

 

_"For them, we are the representation of the abnormal in human beings. Weird and unique. I always hated the way they looked at me.  They look at me like…"_

 

_"Like you're a specimen."_

 

_"That´s right. Now we´re talking."_

 

_"Your reasons for killing those girls were out of sexual frustration but there's more to it that no-one is taking into account."_

 

_"Brighten me up, Sherlock."_

 

_"Your mother. She's the main reason."_

 

_"Very good. My mother was a decent, upstanding, reasonable woman, but it came to ME, she had nothing but contempt, disappointment, and disdain. Put it this way, she had a very violently outspoken position on men. She had a failed marriage with my father and I looked a lot like him, so..."_

 

_"You reminded her of him."_

 

 _"She loved her students. All college girls with promising fu_ _tures. And I, her son, a shameful bastard to hide to the world."_

 

_"After you killed your mother, you confessed. I reckon your target was mainly her and that's why you surrendered."_

 

_"I won't deny it. I spent most of my life without sexual freedom and all because of that woman."_

 

_"I'm not interested in your sexual records, to be honest."_

 

_"I'm so sorry. Perhaps I' m making you uncomfortable? You go over like you´re a virgin."_

 

_"I'm not interested in telling my sex life either."_

 

_"Well, here´s the thing. Women are born with this little hole between their legs...which every man on earth just wants to stick something into. And they´re weaker than men, so they learn strategies. They deploy their minds and their sex, and they intuitively learn to humiliate."_

 

_"Your mother humiliated you."_

 

_"In every possible way. Then one day I got tired and decided to kill her."_

 

_"She must have humiliated you quite a bit because the way you killed her was quite... unusual."_

 

 _"Well, yes. An asshole will suck your cock right in, literally. It´s like a hole that sucks. But when you fuck somebody in the neck, it´s entirely the opposite. It´s nothing but_ _resistance. It´s really difficult since it´s all muscles. Cartilaginous. Fucking my mother's head was something else. I this interesting? Because I can skip some of the detail."_

 

_"No, I´m here for the detail. But not those detail."_

 

_"It's a pity, I feel like we have a lot in common. Overlooking the part about being a killer, of course."_

 

 

Getting him to declare who the other one is was difficult. In the end, he did not give any name, but he admitted what we feared: there was another serial murderer out there.

**Author's Note:**

> It´s crap and I know it. It even doesn´t make any sense. I don't think I'm going to continue it, honestly.


End file.
